User talk:Doomlurker
Please leave messages below this point A Quick Question Hey Adam, About what I said about The Secret Origins Special #1 is there a page for that comic? Also would it be helpful to you if I scanned that frame of the comic the Riddler mentions those villains in and upload it to the website?MunsterManiac 21:14, May 14, 2012 (UTC) Hey Adam, Thanks for explaining why you deleted that page (it really did have alot to be desired). I have a quick question, I have a very old promotional comic from the 40s called The Return of The Black Phantom, 'but I can't find any information on it, do you know anything about it?MunsterManiac 21:09, May 15, 2012 (UTC) Do you know anyone who might know something about the comic?MunsterManiac 21:34, May 15, 2012 (UTC) 'Exciting Video News Hi Adam, I hope you are well. I wanted to mention some exciting news on the video front that pertains to Batman. We now have nearly 200 proprietary, high-resolution videos in our database to make available to you. In order to best present these amazing videos, we have created a related video product. This unique video showcase is designed to play videos related to the content on your wiki, giving you and your community complete control to add or remove videos by each individual placement of the related videos product. It’s easy. All you need to do is select videos from a growing library of content provided by Wikia and partners like Screenplay (Hulu, IGN and more coming soon) or you can add videos from YouTube and other supported video hosting sites. Viewers can scroll through and watch the entire selection, and logged in users can contribute to it. You can browse the content here: http://video.wikia.com/wiki/Category:Batman. You can see an example of how the related videos product works on Moviepedia here: The Artist. The module is in the right rail. Alternately, Wikia can give you a head start by placing a pre-populated video module with relevant staff picks on your wiki. You and your community still have complete control to adjust what is presented in the related video showcase. We look forward to hearing your suggestions on how to make this product one of our best. Please respond as soon as possible to let us know if you want to be a part of this pilot program. Peter 17:25, March 20, 2012 (UTC) P.S. Forgot to mention that Wikia will be spotlighting all of the wikis that are a part of this video pilot program!! The "product" simply refers to the actual "realted video" widget our product team built. You will find it on the right rail on all pages on http://movies.wikia.com. Hope that clarifies... Peter 22:30, March 20, 2012 (UTC) GOOD AND COOL Why was the page for the Old wayne Tower deleted? Was there something wrong with it? GBglide 02:18, March 31, 2012 (UTC) Hi there I'm new to wikia and just had an email saying you had reverted my edit and blocked me? I don't know much about wikis and am happy to learn. Did I make a mistake on your page? Thanks Pgardiner 10:34, April 4, 2012 (UTC) Ok thanks. I clearly have a lot to learn! This wiki is great by the way, did you create it?Pgardiner 11:12, April 4, 2012 (UTC) Hey Doomlurker, Im the person who has been been editing the Scooby-Doo Meets Batman page and the one who created the Scooby Doo page when I found that you deleted my Scooby-Doo page. I know that Scooby-Doo does not pertain much to Batman but on TV he worked with Batman and Robin not one not two but three times. Was there already a Scooby Doo page and I made an extra by mistake? 21:36, April 19, 2012 (UTC) Hey Doomlurker, I want to ask you, I have been wanting to create a Wiki for The Munsters but I dont know how. Could you give me some advice? 21:58, April 19, 2012 (UTC) Hey Doomlurker I was that guy that made the scooby doo page, I now have a wiki account! Also I am now the founder of Munster wiki (not the cheese) could you spread the word about this new wiki?MunsterManiac 00:42, April 20, 2012 (UTC) Hey Doomlurker could you tell me how to chnge your wikis logo?MunsterManiac 11:21, April 20, 2012 (UTC) Hey Doomlurker, could you go to Munster wiki and tell me what you think? The adress is www.munster.wikia.com. MunsterManiac 00:40, April 21, 2012 (UTC) Hey Doomlurker, you dont think im violating any copyright laws on my wiki.MunsterManiac 00:50, April 21, 2012 (UTC) Hey Doomlurker, how would I make another wiki user an admininstrator on my wiki?MunsterManiac 21:32, April 21, 2012 (UTC) hey Doomlurker,Thanks for the advice! There are now two administrators on Munster Wiki! Hey, I know this is off topic,but could I add the entire 1960s Batman movie onto Batman wiki?MunsterManiac 22:58, April 21, 2012 (UTC) Hey Doomlurker, I meant add the entire movie off of Youtube, its one video.MunsterManiac 23:09, April 21, 2012 (UTC) Hey Doomlurker, I understand,could I add a Scooby Doo Meets Batman trailer?MunsterManiac 23:58, April 21, 2012 (UTC) Hey Adam, I have a question on the subject of the first secret origins special, in the When Is A Door? part of the comic, The Riddler mentions Egghead, King Tut, Bookworm, and Marsha Queen of Diamonds. I thought that these characters only existed in the Batman TV series and never appeared in the comics. Were these characters in the comics The Riddler says ("And then there were these guys you never see anymore...")or was it just a mistake?MunsterManiac 20:55, May 14, 2012 (UTC) New Blog Page Hi Adam awsome job with the new Blog Page I like your ideas about Stephanie Brown, Cassandra Cain, The Riddler and Firefly. Also good job with creating the separte sections on the blog page for titles, characters, consistency/continuity as well I would do one section for teams also. Definitly do more of these blog pages on the other sites. Oh well talk to you later. From Rod Hi Adam your idea about Earth 3, The Crime Syndicate and Owlman were good it would be interesting to see DC Comics do a new take on a evil version of the Justice League I have feeling that we might see that in the Multiversity Series by Grant Morrison when ever DC Comics chooses to officially anounce it. A for another Batman Team there is always The Outsiders one of my personal favorites. Oh well talk to you later. From Rod Hi Adam Multiversity Series is still happening DC Comics recently gave a update on and its slowly being worked on by some artist right now I believe Frank Quitley is one of them. DC Comics wants to see a good amount of the series or mainly all of the series done by the artist and Morrison as well before they decide to announce the book along with the release date. As for The Outsiders there one of my favorite Batman teams because there kind of his personal black ops team on real high stake dangerous missions. Also the characters that are members of the teams are some of my favorites like Metamorpho for excample. Looking forward to the Aquaman one tommorrow and nice job with the images on the blog page. Oh well talk to you later. From Rod Quick question Hey, Adam! (I can call you Adam, right?) Quick question about Jack Ryder (Batman: Arkham City): There seem to be a few facts that imply that this Ryder is the Creeper, but I haven't seen any support of this theory in the game. Could you look into it and get back to me? Thanks, Dee Nide 20:57, April 7, 2012 (UTC) Need Help I don't know how you did it before, but I can't seem to find the Catwoman (Volume 3) logo. Can you please help me? Batfan13 05:04, April 8, 2012 (UTC) NO AM FINE THANKS :) The Same with Nightwing I don't know but I can't seem to find the Nightwing (Comic Book) logo. Can you please help me? Batfan13 19:05, April 8, 2012 (UTC) Hi DoomLurker, Thank You so much and i really love your page such as your pictures and i even love this wesite everything about Wiki Don't you and even Batman is my favorite hero don't you. And even it is super cool and everythong good. AND WE EVEN LOVE BATMAN AND ALL OTHER HEROES IN MARVEL AND DC COMICS. It is super super cool right and it is AWESOME. You can go to my wesite if you like http://batman.wikia.com/wiki/User:45arumem 45arumem Plz leave me a message, Thank You Doomlurker. Hi DoomLurker, Thank You so much and i really love your page such as your pictures and i even love this wesite everything about Wiki Don't you and even Batman is my favorite hero don't you. And even it is super cool and everythong good. AND WE EVEN LOVE BATMAN AND ALL OTHER HEROES IN MARVEL AND DC COMICS. It is super super cool right and it is AWESOME. You can go to my website if you like. http://batman.wikia.com/wiki/User:45arumem 45arumem Plz leave me a message, Thank You Doomlurker. Hi Doomlurker, I can see that you have a very nice cool page about you pictures and everything and i wish i can make my very own too. PLZ leave me a message, Thank You Doomlurker. 45arumem Oh, Nothing, But I said i like your website with your super cool pictures that's exactly i said, sorry, not bad doomlurker. But this is super cool your website and your pictures. I have one important question, What is your most FAVORITE Batman voice? PLZ leave me a message, Thank You Doonlurker 45arumem What i mean is your contributions that says the words like Favorite like it says Welcome to my page and the art picture that says Welcome in my Talk Page. i LOVE your contributions and your picture that it says Welcome. That's what i mean. Sorry,not bad. PLZ leave me a message, Thank You Doomlurker. 45arumem Hey I've just uploaded the Burn Gorman page again (third time lucky:). Could you just get back to me if anything with it is wrong Thanks dude Hey again Forgot the four tildes so i'll do this again (and hopefully I'll get the hang of this. Could you get back to me on any mistakes in my Burn Gorman Page. Thanks Dude BatmanFan2004 13:50, April 13, 2012 (UTC) Hey again Thanks for the tip. I've gotta ask, how do you move images and tables BatmanFan2004 14:49, April 13, 2012 (UTC) Hey again Sorry to be a pain in backside, but I'm having a bit of trouble coppying the info box on to my page. It won't copy to the right of the page, only the left or middle. (I'm not that good on computers, help's appreciated :) Hey again I've followed your tip and coppied the Cillian Murphy info box. However, I've been unable to put the info box and picture to the right (like the usual format). Other then that, it looks reasonabilly ok. Hope I'm not to much of a pain in the backside BatmanFan2004 16:00, April 13, 2012 (UTC) Batman (Volume 1) Hi Adam retitling the Batman (Volume 1) Comic Book Issue Pages sound like a great idea since now with The New 52 there is more than one Batman Series. The same should almost go for Detective Comics (Volume 1) Issue Pages as well. An the Mister Terrific Series when ever you get to it is fine with me and he is still on The Martian Manhunter Wiki Site. Oh well talk to you later. From Rod You are right this certain issue project does sound like it will take a long time to fully complete and that is annoying to hear that a good amount of the issue pages are not properly formated. However mind you its just a idea you simply just try and focus on the retitling part and for now not worry about the issues that aren't formated properly even though they do need to get fix properly. However its something that needs to get done I just wish it was something that you or me could of caught earlier but least your starting this editing certain project now and thankfully not all of the entire series isn't badly formated. On a side note of things thank you for adding the dates to the Teen Titans (Volume 4) Issue Pages that didn't have them the main DC Comics web site was having problems opening up the issue pages to reveal the official dates. Oh well talk to you later. From Rod You are right with the Batman (Volume 1) Editing Project might as well get the badly formated issue pages out of the way while there in front of you. I just thought of the idea as way to make it a little easier but what ever works best in the end. As for Teen Titans (Volume 4) Issues #1 and #2 already had there release dates when they were first created only Issues #3 to #7 didn't have there release dates when they were first created. But the main problem has been with the main DC Comics site there having some weird problems on there right now because I'm going to start work on the Annual Issue an on the main site its saying its being written by Geoff Johns and Marv Wolfman an that credit information is refering to the Annual Issue during the last Teen Titans Series during Geoff Johns run on the book. Also strangly Issues #10 and #11 have vanished from the main site as well. So overall the main DC Comics site is have problems oh well talk to you later Adam. From Rod Hi Adam I can't do any at the current moment because I'm working on something else but if you want just send me a list of 10 that you want me to do. However I thought you were renaming the Batman (Volume 1) Comic Book Issue Pages to read Batman (Volume 1) Issue 1 but it looks like your not did I miss something. Also if your not doing the method I'm think of could you just tell me how you would like me to do it when you give me the list. Oh well talk to you later. From Rod Hi Adam sorry for not being able to help you out with the Batman (Volume 1) Editing Project it would of made things much easier if there were to of us doing it at the same time. It was just right as I got your message I started working on something else thats all. But if you need help again like that always ask oh well talk to you later. From Rod DC 2 Can you add Harley Quinn (Lego) in the sequel of Lego Batman of confirmed due to Gameinformer Batfan13 02:50, April 18, 2012 (UTC) All Star Western (Volume 3) Hi Adam great job with the All-Star Western (Volume 3) Comic Book Pages they look great thats another series we can cross of the to do list. I also uploaded a Variant Cover for the Series as well and it was the only Variant Cover for The Series. So it looks like were update a few things now which is good to see oh well talk to you later. From Rod Badges You should make badges for this wiki. It sounds fun! :D King wiki 18:49, April 22, 2012 (UTC) Hi, Can you please not continue to delete what I add. I think it is needed. I dont get whats the problem. What does wrong place mean. What is needed to that page that I can add. In other words what topic can I add to the page and discuss Could I add or create a brand new page with my take and use my infomation on her. If I do create a new page using my info on her do you control that to. Mr. Freeze (B&R) Hi Adam, I was wondering if we should add a power and abilities section to the Mr. Freeze (Arnold Schwarzenegger) page because we could put down that he has a cunning mind and specializes in advanced equipment and has great strength. If we can, I'll add it straight away and see what you think. If it's not required, it's fine. I will keep trying to help on this wiki to make it special. Daniel Macgregor 22:34, April 22, 2012 (UTC) Hi Adam, I've also added a weapons, equipment and technoloy section to the Mr. Freeze page because there was so much of his weapons to describe. I hope it will be to your satisfaction.Daniel Macgregor 23:08, April 22, 2012 (UTC) Two of the same pages Hi Adam, I was just wondering why there are two Batgirl DC animated pages on this wikia with the same information. One is Barbara Gordon (DC Animated Universe) and another one is Batgirl (Batman: The Animated Series). Do you think one should be removed with it's information added to one of them? Daniel Macgregor 19:33, April 24, 2012 (UTC) Why did you delete Lex Joker? He is real. Superman/BATMAN Night And day and he is in Superman/BATMAN issue #1 I wasnt done adding stuff to the article. -_- You should be reported. Also how was the article awful? It was just an image. Terra Hi Adam the interesting thing about Terra now in the Post FlashPoint DC Comics Universe is she is mainly connected to N.O.W.H.E.R.E. and The Ravagers and the overall events that are happening in Superboy (Volume 6) and Teen Titans (Volume 4). However the same can be stated for Beast Boy as well. I guess as for now with her connection to Beast Boy along with her brother Geo-Force who was one of the main members of The Outsiders it might be best to add her to the site here in the end. An I believe I have Geo-Force on The Martian Manhunter Wiki Site so I might want to transfer him over to here now. Oh well talk to you later. From Rod The main reason I brought up the idea of moving Geo-Force from The Martian Manhunter Wiki to here on the Batman Wiki was because I want The Martian Manhunter Wiki to have a lot of the WildStorm Universe Characters. Now that The Martian Manhuner is tied so closely with Stormwatch in all I'm just trying to re organize the site a little better thats all. Oh well talk to you later Adam. From Rod The two covers for Earth 2 (Volume 1) look awsome glad we're able to have the name clarified now can you send me the link to the issue #1 preview I'm curious to see how the issue looks. An I'll probably work on transfering Geo-Force and maybe even Black Lightning to the Batman Site here soon. Oh well talk to you later Adam. From Rod I do think you are right the pages from the preview do look like a Flash Back type of scenes since we see the young Robin (Helena Wayne) and we know that her and Power Girl are lost on the main Earth. Overall the preview looks awsome the series looks like it will be a good story. Oh well talk to you later Adam. From Rod :( Y dd u take off my new Two-Face picture?Olivier Baghdadi 15:35, May 3, 2012 (UTC) Peace Its not, honest. Besides, I also happen to be a Disney Wiki member (blocked for unfair reason for a month unfortunately) too so i know how the system works around here.Olivier Baghdadi 16:48, May 3, 2012 (UTC) Peace 2 I found this picture a long time ago on Google Images, i dont know why is written bat-blog.com on it. The Disney Wiki has the same policy for fan art, trust me. I was first blocked last year from it because of adding a fan art picture for a week (for them, they considered it vandalism unfortunately) and i didnt know that until i was told by them.Olivier Baghdadi 17:16, May 3, 2012 (UTC) PS Please, the next time u want to take off a picture edit made by "moi" please be sure to tell me first and ill do the deleting myself because i get very uneasy when i add a picture and the next day i find it deleted without reason, ok? Just to let u know, ok? PeaceOlivier Baghdadi 19:26, May 3, 2012 (UTC) Tiny Hi Adam , I've just made some alterations to "THOR66"'s Tiny page. I made it sound a bit more better and added a few differant sentences and changed some of the words. I think it may need a bit more of a tidy up though. But if it's okay then that's fine. By the way, I'm glad you liked my new Batman Beyond Video Game page. Daniel Macgregor 20:54, May 7, 2012 (UTC) That's something that "THOR66" will have to keep working on then. Do you know he's put on his page: "Don't correct my work, even if it's wrong". Who does he think he is? You're the Founder of this wiki. Daniel Macgregor 21:06, May 7, 2012 (UTC) Young Justice Hello Doomlurker, I'm Desboy96 an admin at various wiki's including several in the Wiki TAG association. Anyway I was wondering if you were ok with my edits on the young justice articles that I actually created and second regarding the Nightwing page if you were ok with me tabbing the infobox with both Nightwing and Robin pictures or to leave it as is. Thank you for your time. - #1 Nightwing Fan! 20:53, May 8, 2012 (UTC) Batwoman (Volume 1) #9 Cover-1 Teaser Cover Hi Adam I accidently uploaded Batwoman #9 Teaser Cover-2 over Teaser Cover-1 and tried to fix it back to normal. But I'm not sure its fixed could you check that it looks fine from your end. I also uploaded Teaser Cover 2 the right on to the site but I want to make sure Teaser Cover #1 is fixed and looks back to normal on the site. If you could just check and let me know if its all back to normal. Oh well talk to you later. From Rod Alright thats good to hear I wasn't sure it got fixed but least I know from your end its working right. Thanks for double checking. Oh well talk to you later Adam. From Rod Update Hi Adam all of the Kobra Villain related pages are complete and officially on the Batman Wiki Site. I also deleted the old ones on the Aquaman Wiki Site so in the editing project is all done. Oh well talk to you later. From Rod Linking. Hi, Adam, I'm new to the Batman wiki, but I've been a very active member at the Fallout Wiki (you can check my profile there), so I look forward to applying some of my knowledge on this wiki too. Linking is a positive kind of edit, in my opinion. I've added some links to some articles, and you've removed them. When a user is reading an article, it becomes a lot more practical to click on the link of something that article is talking about and go straight to it, if that element cathces their attention; so it'd be good if we kept them, don't you think? ;-) Just my point of view. Cheers, - [[User:Crimson_Frankie|'Crimson' Frankie ']][[User talk:Crimson_Frankie| ''-ArroyoTalk]] 04:56, May 11, 2012 (UTC) :I understand that, and I'm aware of that method; we work by the same criteria at the Fallout Wiki. The problem is that all the links that I added to the pages (most of which I can't quite remember) didn't exist in other sections, and I did that especially because linking is more strategically placed when they're in the beginning of the article. :Anyway, I'll keep editing other articles whenever I can. Good to talk to you. ;-) :Cheers, [[User:Crimson_Frankie|'''Crimson' ''Frankie ']][[User talk:Crimson_Frankie| ''-ArroyoTalk]] 17:45, May 11, 2012 (UTC) Like to Join the Dark Knight Wiki? Hello. I thought you maybe interested in joining this wiki. It's not mine but I'm trying to improve it. Join here. Nightmatrizard's signature doesn't work here. Question What is the difference between the Superman Wiki and Superman Rebirth Wiki? Is one of them better than the other? Batfan13 03:11, May 16, 2012 (UTC)